Chakura
by Uchimaki Noodles
Summary: One shouldn’t live as a kid for the rest of life. Learn, fear, love, hate, give your life a hint of handicap. I learned it, Sasuke taught me: to live. And I’ve turned my biggest fear.. into the thing I love most. –SasuNaru-


_Hello to everyone who read this! I hope you like this absurdly and burdensomely long fanfic… I wrote it down with love. _

___It has lime, sweetness and a not-so-happy ending._

_This is my AU from SasuNaru love, __lovee__ stories! _

_The author apologizes for any brute grammar mistake. _

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Cha-ku-ra

by Uchimaki Noodles

* * *

Naruto finally realized that it was worthless trying to see if the man sleeping on the bed; face buried deep in his pillow, arm shoved between his partner's cushion and the mattress and messy spiky locks lifted upwards, was going to wake up or not by moving his shoulder. So Naruto just sighed and decided to use another recourse.

"Sasuke…"

By the time they were leaving together for almost a year, the blond one discovered some things about the Uchiha. Sometimes, they were rather irrelevant (like how he added only one sugar cube to his coffee) and some were interesting.

Like the fact that he was utterly a heavy sleeper.

You couldn't really tell that, seeing the man standing at some place among the multitude –outstanding, always outstanding- with his blank stare and hands inside his pockets, giving you that eerie curiosity to know what is he thinking about.

There are black shades under his eyes, most of the times. But on the weekends they disappear, Naruto noticed. Was it because he would always let him sleep some extra time? …Probably. But there was a strange feeling, sensation, when he thought about that; it was warm. He felt like Sasuke could really lie down next to him and be assured that nothing bad would happen once he closed his eyes. After all, Sasuke was a heavy sleeper, but he did never sleep well –too much work, stress and strong coffee.-, except on moments like these. And that alone could tell Naruto that Sasuke enjoyed spending the night with each other as much as him.

"Sasuke."

His lover only sighed and hummed so quietly that the younger one didn't know if Sasuke really did that or if he was just hearing things.

"C'mon…"

And he noticed that his own voice wasn't coming out as loudly as it usually did. Naruto didn't want to wake Sasuke up, he himself deduced the point.

The Uzumaki (which had be on fours beside Sasuke and leaning in), sat down on his butt and crossed his legs, clasped his hands around his ankles and stared at the ceiling through the window. Morning during the weekends. So comfortable that one could wear a smile on the face and hear anyone complain about it… and yet still wear it. Sounds kind of stupid. Or exaggerated… But it was—

"…What are you smiling at?"

--true.

Naruto blinked and looked down at the man looking at him half confused and half asleep. "Your sleepy face." ..Tch, perhaps if he hadn't said that, Sasuke wouldn't slide his face to the side and shove it back on the white pillow again.

"..Hey… Sasukee.." He called his lover like a kid trying to convince his parents to buy some expensive toy.

"…"

Blue eyes blinked as the Uzumaki realized something, and a grin slowly formed on his face, so when he spoke, his voice just came out a little acuter than usual. "You're still with the headphones on?"

He didn't seem to notice that he, himself, was delaying both of them .from getting up from that comfy bed by coming out with a topic…

"…" The raven haired exposed half of his beautiful face, the other half was still buried in cotton-made softness, and his eyes kept closed. "Hm."

…although the Uchiha dropped it easily with his all-too-brief-for-anyone's-liking answers.

--

-

--

-

"Sasuke…"

The called one didn't reply immediately, but something on his expression told Naruto that he was going to answer the calling as soon as he reached the final dot on the sentence he was reading at the moment, so he waited. "Yes?" There.

"What are you listening to?"

"…" Sasuke's eyebrows lifted a tiny bit, but his eyes kept blank and scanning the words written down on the book. By experience, Naruto knew it meant that Sasuke found the question monotonous. "Music." He simply said.

Naruto's eyelids dropped one inch, but soon after, he spoke. "I didn't know you like to listen to music."

"I don't particularly like it… Just felt like listening to some while reading."

"…Doesn't it distract you?"

Sasuke glanced at him. "Dobe, the music is nothing compared to your loud voice." He smirked mockingly. "I'm already prepared for anything."

"Hmph, teme."

The blond had been resting his right cheek on his crossed forearms, above his pale-yellow pillow, staring at the Uchiha's face while he read (he was on a sitting pose and leaning his back against the headboard). He was trying to find a good position to sleep… although the annoying light coming from the lamp on Sasuke's side of the bed was preventing him from doing so. Naruto set his arms on each side of the pillow again and lifted his upper body, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Nee.. so I assume you won't sleep for a while huh?" The younger teen, tossed his head to the right on a downward-diagonal way, trying to look better at onyx eyes -hidden by long lashes- with his blue pools.

"Maybe… Does it bother you?" He asked almost softly.

"Nope." The answer came a little too quickly. Naruto sighed and flipped so he was now resting on his back. "Good night Sasuke!"

--

The Uchiha sighed as the mattress shifted once again when Naruto moved to the left to rest against his arm. The dobe; he couldn't stay still for a minute in his sleep. But then, he blinked those black, beautifully shaped eyes of his. He glanced down at his mate and noticed that he was indeed facing the opposite side, obviously giving him a good sight of his back.

Naruto did just that when something was not right: avoid showing Sasuke his face. 'Moron, you're being childish.' –The Uchiha will always tell the dumbass and yet he'll keep doing it. The point was that Naruto, well, Naruto _always _slept facing Sasuke; he felt more secure according to the own blond. _Tch, childish._ There were some exceptions, for example after a lovemaking session, Naruto liked to press his back against Sasuke's chest and feel one lazy arm hanging by his hip. Sasuke shook his head lightly, no,_ that_ was not the point.

While the blond was gulping down another urge to sigh, a low and empty sound ripped the silence –it sounded as if Sasuke had placed his book aside on his little table- and the lamp was clicked off. Naruto frowned, usually when Sasuke said that he was going to sleep late, he meant it.

"Sasuke…?" He tried. Could it be that he got pissed off? It was very improbable, but when you're in love those –what seem- silly things and probabilities worry you to heck.

Something rounded was placed inside his right ear –the one which wasn't covered by the pillow- and a track started to play. It was a headphone. "Sasuke?" The music went on, smooth and relaxing. He had wanted to ask Sasuke if he minded to share a headphone with him but… he didn't want to break the interior peace that had formed around the raven as he read his book quietly. Eventually, he smiled when the rhythm started to adapt to his liking.

"What's wrong dobe?"

A shiver crawled up through the Uzumaki's spine and he felt his arm's hairs stand up. He wasn't expecting to hear the voice of his beloved so close and behind his red ear. He blushed, but Sasuke didn't stop torturing him.

"I know there's something bothering you. You really suck at hiding things from me." A hand gripped Naruto's shoulder, slowly and seductively, first he placed his pinky finger, then he proceeded to lower the others in sequence. "And I just know you too well.."

The blue eyed blond turned around, facing the handsome man lying down next to him. He was trying to keep his face serious, but Sasuke smirked slightly as he saw how the dobe was clearly failing as a noticeable blush spread across his cheeks.

"Sasuke…" He began, "H-how—" and pouted the next second, trying to find his own voice. When he did, the clumsy lover started again. "How long ago was the last time that we…" As he trailed off –cursing himself for not being able to say such a simple thing-, he looked down to the empty space between their bodies; his blue eyes focusing on the mattress of the bed. "Um, did it?" He lamely finished.

"…"

It wasn't very usual, (although with that particular cheery blond it did happened more often), but a feeling of guilt hit Sasuke right on the nape. Naruto would always wait for him to eat dinner late at night –sometimes with his stomach grumbling-, would always smile at him and ask how his day was and would always… miss him while he was away. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly in pain.

…It's been almost half a year since Naruto lost his shinobi license.

* * *

It happened on some irrelevant ANBU mission, and to Sasuke's anger, it was an easy one compared to their level as elites. But when the enemy slashed all the children they kept as hostages in front of blue, widened eyes, things went a little out of control. Plus, it turned out that the leader of the enemy group –who had been silent until the moment- was actually pretty strong and fought Sasuke.

"_Sasuke!!"__ When Naruto caught up to his teammate, he spilled some blood._

"_Usuratonkachi… the hell are you doing..? Kill the fucker… already."_

"_H-hey! Don't close your eyes!!"_

"_Ish,ish,ish…" The bastard who hurt the Uchiha chuckled. "What's wrong twerp? If you don't move your pretty friend will join the kids."_

_A faint greenish light glowed in the air and little red veins popped out of the murderer's eyes as he widened them hard. There was a huge, shinning shuriken twirling towards him. _

"_Don't even joke about it," The jinchuuriki's voice trembled with anger. "PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_A massive amount of chakra gathered at the center of that strange technique __and shaped as a ball. What the hell was that?!_

…

Yes. That had been his last Rasen Shuriken.

His chakra system rebelled and shut down drastically. It was a chaos at the moment, the medics and specialists didn't know what to do and there wasn't any donor available. The first thing they had tried to do was to use the Kyuubi's chakra and try to revive his arm, but it wasn't compatible with the dead cells as it counted as Naruto's chakra as well. They needed from the outside, but such a huge quantity…

Sasuke still remembered Naruto's words when he started feeling down: _"Heh.. who better to defeat the great vessel of the Kyuubi than himself? Lame."_

The next month had been probably the fucking hardest ever in a long time. A strong depression took over Naruto's joyful personality and Sasuke genuinely didn't know what to do.

When he had tried to speak with his lover, they ended up fighting and Naruto cried so hard… and he didn't stop once during the entire night. For the first time, Sasuke wanted to embrace him and cry too. But at that night, as he lied down on his bed, alone, hearing his dobe downstairs crying on the sofa he decided to sleep at, he couldn't move a muscle.

* * *

It seemed that Naruto living with Sasuke turned out to be a good diagnostic for his interior damage; little by little the Uzumaki's energy was back. Tsunade thanked the Uchiha for that –although she did made clear that she didn't particularly like him-. But Sasuke never accepted the Hokage's gratitude… this wasn't about her or anybody else but about them. After seeing Naruto like the way he had thought he would never see, depressed and lost, the Uchiha grew more selfish and possessive.

However—

This last month, their time together was almost none. And again, an awful feeling of guilt came to the Uchiha when he noticed just how much obvious was now the fact that the situation was starting to affect his blond lover.

"Naruto--"

"Hm-mm.. It's okay. I think I'll let it be for now." The Kyuubi vessel closed his eyes in a confident but playfully offended way. "I know you want to rest.. It's not fair that—"

_The song changed._

Thin lips touched Naruto's, calling for a hungry kiss. One palm was quickly pressed on the mattress at his side and Naruto realized that he was now lying against his back again with Sasuke on top. He hugged him and tried to bring the pale body closer, moaning lightly.

"You know what's not fair, Naruto?" Sasuke said, panting on his face once they parted. "That we can't be fucking together like we want to.. or that you have to stay at home all alone while I'm far away, fighting and killing people without you there to bring me one _fucking _moment of peace."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's pajama's pants down and caressed the scarred hips, teasingly brushing against his pelvis. When the blond called out his name, his black eyes darkened. He claimed his lips again. He _needed_ to take him, now… endlessly. His tongue moved more passionately as this was one of those precious moments which he wanted to confess to Naruto again, and repeat it, repeat it until they understood how much important and secret it was.

The music went on and on… Naruto had one headphone, Sasuke had the other. It was surprising how they didn't fall between the intense lovemaking, but Naruto was glad for it. When Sasuke started to lower his head, Naruto pulled him closer again so that unusual sensation wouldn't fade.

He discovered that an orgasm feels even more delicious while listening to Sasuke's music, and at the same time as him.

….

..

"Sasuke…"

Naruto tapped his thumb slowly against Sasuke's hand, bringing his lover's thumb along with it, up and down, as their fingers were lazily intertwined. Onyx eyes opened lazily and he saw Naruto, behind their hands, resting his head on the yellow pillow and smiling sleepily.

"Hm…?"

"The music stopped." He whispered.

"..Aa." Sasuke closed his eyes again and sighed comfortably. "…Then," he started to tap his thumb too. "I'll have to.. add more so that it last the whole night… next time." His words came out weak and hoarse due to the lack of strength in his voice.

Naruto's smile widened lightly and he sighed too. The tap turned into a soft stroke. "That'd be nice… I liked your music."

"…Of course you did. I have good taste." Naruto chuckled with that. He considered that as a kind of compliment.

After some minutes, blue eyes were still open. Naruto bit his lip, staring at Sasuke's sleeping face. Not yet… Just ..—

"…Sasuke." He whispered. "..um, sorry..-"

"…" The called one cleared his throat quietly as he had just realized he had fallen asleep. "…hm?"

"..Love you."

"…" The raven haired let his lover's hand go and hugged him.

* * *

Well, today was an exception. The bags under Sasuke's eyes were still there. After that little confession, of course the Uchiha wouldn't let go of his lover until the last sunshine appeared.

"Are you going to wake up now or what?"

"I am awake."

"Well… stand up!"

"Why…" The Uchiha hid his face back on the annoying pillow. For a second, Naruto could swear the white pillow smirked with triumph at him. He glared at the object, but then shook his head, he was getting insane.

"It's obvious actually.. 'Cause I wanna spend the day with you!"

"It's not good for you to go out, Naruto." Sasuke's voice was muffled, but understandable. "You know that." He said after a pause.

"But… but I wanted to be with you today!"

"Dobe. Who says you can't?"

Finally, the Uchiha sat up –facing the headboard and the blinking blond- and rubbed his palm across his head roughly, purposely messing his dark locks even more and creating a black nest of hair. His eyes were narrowed into slits and he lapped the roof of his own mouth, trying to take the awful morning taste from it. Naruto blinked; that was cute (but better don't say it out loud…).

"How was your week?"

He blinked again.

"Ex.. cuse me, what was that?"

Sasuke quickly glared at his blond. "Yes, you usuratonkachi. I'm trying to start a conversation, so don't make me repeat things or you'll ruin it." Ow, right, bitchy mood was also included in Sasuke's pack when he just wake up.

"It was… good I guess." He said simply, but a huge grin was on his face. "Yesterday Sakura-chan came to visit me, she baked a cake!"

"Did she stay the whole noon?"

"…No. She had some things to do at the hospital." Naruto looked away. "Well, at least I still had Kyuu to make me company." This time, he couldn't hide it from Sasuke watchful eyes, he faked a smile.

The Sharingan user felt the urge to touch Naruto, so he simply did. His forehead met a tanned one and his eyes shut close. When he opened them again, he saw blue eyes staring right at him, shinning so much that it meant that the blond was trying to hold tears.

"I miss you… while you're away Sasuke. It's so true." He bit his bottom lip, but soon let the flesh go to let a sound similar to a hiccup come out of his mouth. His eyes closed tightly. "Damn it, sorry 'bout that.."

"Naruto…" Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned closer, touching the tip of his nose with the younger's sneezy and red. "You.. usuratonkachi. I'm always thinking about you."

Their lips met.

* * *

"…Hey."

Sasuke yawned. "..~Aa?"

"Can we go out?"

"…"

"I mean, on the weekends we always stay at home, end up making love everywhere and lunch junk food at six. It's one o' clock and we still didn't get out of bed."

Sasuke chuckled, to Naruto's surprise.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"What's wrong with that? We can never have sex, twice a week is nothing. You're lucky I didn't leave you by now." He smirked.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Don't _hn_ me! Please!"

"…" Damn it, Naruto was a big responsibility; he needed to think properly before deciding those things… But- "..Fine. However—"

"Yes, I know!" The blond said excitedly, "Thanks!" and kissed Sasuke's cold cheek. In less than a second, the shower could be heard together with a loud singing.

"…I did it again." Sasuke miserably mumbled to himself, still sitting down on their bed with his head down.

Once they were outside, Naruto took a long and deep breath and sighed. Sasuke locked their house's door and shoved his hands into pockets.

"…Are you sure you're going to be okay, dobe?" He suddenly regretted doing this.

"Don't worry!" Naruto whispered loudly and grinned widely like only he could. "Let's just enjoy the day. Wanna stick by the typical? 'The sun is bright, the sky is clean, the weather is cold…--'"

"You have a trauma Naruto."

"…"

For a while, the Uchiha stayed there, in front of his door and looking at Naruto's back. They lived outside and quite far from the centre, and at that moment, the calm and silence surrounding the neighborhood seemed more.. noticeable. It dominated the air. And it suffocated Sasuke; he gritted his teeth. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Yet when his lover turned around with a determination written on his face, the pressure on his jaw loosened and his black eyes widened slightly.

"Which better way to confront it rather than going right into it?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "This is not some game, moron. And you can't control it."

"Who says I can't?" The jinchuuriki stepped closer and held Sasuke's hand. "It's not like you to worry too much about someone, baka."

"…You should know by now that you're not 'someone'."

Naruto laughed. "Hm…~mm. Yeah I know. Perhaps I just wanted to hear it coming from you." The shorter man gave a light squeeze at Sasuke hand and turned around, giving some steps further away with his hands behind his nape.

"..you're cheesy."

"I'm gay!"

"It has nothing to do. …I am too, dumbass."

"…"

…Okay, good point.

* * *

At six p.m., the streets were empty, so the birds came out from the trees to sing. It was strange, really, to see Konoha's streets not crowded.

"Naa Sasuke, can I tell you something? A secret I used to have…" His tone was playful.

The Uchiha glanced at the blond walking next to him from the corner of his eyes. "Aa."

"I had always wanted to go with you to the park. When I was a kid."

Sasuke smirked lightly. "Oh?"

"Yeah! You were always at that… short bridge or whatever it was, staring at the water like an old man. When I saw you, I wanted to hold your hand and drag you there to play with everyone." The ex-shinobi started to swing their joined hands, exaggerating the movement, back –up- and forth –up-.

"But then… I looked carefully at your face. And saw peace!" Naruto said as if the fact anguished him, but his blue eyes kept focused on the way.

"I have good memories in that place." The raven haired explained. "…But I used it to flee from the bad ones and relax."

"Aa.. Dunno how, but I could tell that." He chuckled. "Then I'd just blow up my cheeks with a pout and walk away all intrigued." When Sasuke peeked again to see his boyfriend's face, he noticed that the whiskered cheeks were red. He smirked.

"Dobe."

"Mmh? –I'm not a _dobe_..-"

"If you wanted to go to the park, you just had to tell me."

"…"

"…"

"…Damn you."

-

The park was deserted and all too quiet. There was a sunset painting the sky and made the red leaves of the trees brag their color as it became more intense.

It wasn't exactly as a child plays in the park. They were simply talking. From one game to another; Naruto ran (to keep in fit and not look like a sedentary fat person according to him), Sasuke following him with hands on the pockets. The blond gripped iron bars and spun around them, smiling like a kid and telling more things to his raven haired boyfriend. They talked about Sasuke's last mission, about how much time had passed since Kyuu's last visit to the vet, Sakura's promotion, Shikamaru's new apprentice Asuma's son… , life. As if they haven't seen each other for years.

Everything was perfect.

They were at the swings now, Naruto facing one side, Sasuke the other. The blond was slightly going back and forth, meeting black eyes every time his swing went backwards.

"I was thinking about changing the wallpapers…"

"Why? The wallpapers are fine."

"...H-"

"Don't even suggest orange."

"STOP HIM!"

Immediately, and out of reflex, the couple jumped off the swings and looked around. But Sasuke practically panicked when he felt a string of chakra.

"Dobe!" He passed through the iron chains and grabbed the blond from his shoulders. "You have to go home."

"Eh? Why? --! Is it--"

"Don't ask, just go!" Something inside those black eyes told the Uzumaki that something was wrong. He nodded hesitantly and started to trot in direction to their apartment. But then.. something came out of the bushes and fell right beneath his feet.

Or better saying, someone.

"H-help…" The ninja said, barely looking up to Naruto's face. "You have to help us…! Before they.."

"…"

* * *

"_Aaaah-gh-hah!"_

_Thud._

The corpse fell on the floor beside the other.

_Shit.. shitshitshit._

The chidori faded from Sasuke's left hand and the Uchiha gritted his teeth tightly. _'… Fuck you.'_ He wanted to spit on them.

"Naruto…!" He ran to the blond man who was standing meters away, frozen in place with the knocked out shinobi in front of him.

Naruto developed a severe mental trauma after the incident, as Sasuke said –as Sasuke always remind him.

Yes, it was true. And how had the blond denied it at first.

-

"_NO__! That's ridiculous! I'm perfectly fine! My brain. is. healthy!"_

"_Naruto, we have to make sure that—"_

"_You won't mess with my head! I say, I'm fucking healthy!"_

_-_

But then he realized…

How he despised, loathed, _feared_…

"_Dobe. Do it, the exam."_

"_Sasuke! What are you saying?!"_

"_I also believe… that you're fine. But the faster you do it, the faster they stop persisting." He smirked._

"…" _Naruto frowned and looked down to the floor. "Okay…you'll all be proved wrong!" He looked up again angrily._

_-_

…chakra.

"Naruto… Naruto, look at me!"

"…"

"Naruto—"

"Help me… he said."

"Don't--"

"Gh!" The ex-ninja opened his mouth, showing his white clenched teeth. "He said I had to help them!!"

"Shit.."

"Hahaaahh...!" Naruto started crying desperately, his hands grasped his blond hair and his eyes widened. "What can I do… what?! UH!"

Sasuke quickly covered the trembling body with his and shut his eyes tightly as the painful screaming didn't stop.

"Go away! Let me GO!" He screamed as if someone had tortured him.

"Stop it dobe!"

"Let me… L-let me gooo! Sa-sasuke?! SASUKE!"

"It's me! Stop it..!" The Uchiha's face also looked pained. "Stop it…"

They looked like a hopeless couple. Having a dialogue without communication and trembling voices and… --hopeless. They looked hopeless. They fell on their knees. Naruto's body shivered on Sasuke's lap, just like a defenseless animal.

"Sasukeee-eh-ehr…!"

"I'm here Naruto." He placed a hand above the mess of blond hair. "…I'm here."

* * *

"…"

Blue eyes bored into the scene before them. Normally, the Uzumaki would shout until his throat rip. But today he simpyl doesn't feel like doing that. He was sitting like a doll on the sofa, his hands resting between his spread legs, and a blank expression on his face.

"That's bullshit." The Uchiha hissed, threatening.

"Sasuke, I know you're angry—"

"That's also bullshit! You don't fucking know anything! Who ordered this? The _Hokage?_"

"And if it is her? What will you do? Would you go to the Hokage Tower and threaten her too?"

"Kakashi… he's not the same." He whispered with anger.

Those words were like a violent hole digging inside Naruto's stomach. He wanted to puke.

"It was your responsibility to prevent this from happening, Sasuke. That's what we agreed when we let him stay with—"

The Uchiha punched the wooden door, now covered with several metallic locks. The strong sound echoed inside the apartment.

"This is not. some fucking agreement." Sasuke said. "Look at these." He grabbed all the locks attached to the door and pulled them away carelessly, making them hit hard against the wood. "What the fuck is all this. You call this an answer? It is clear that you don't live with Naruto, ne." He looked at his former sensei, disgusted. "You don't have to see the way he looks at the window. This world is fucking nuts. There are ninjas everywhere and chakra flowing madly. Naruto can't _breath _in peace."

"…"

…_Was that true, Sasuke? Was it…? _

…

_At that moment, you were telling me.. that I wasn't in peace while you slept beside me? Hearing you breath…_

"…" The copy ninja close his eyes. "Sasuke, don't think you're the only one who cares about Naruto's condition-"

"I'm starting to think that it's what it looks like." He wore a glare which could _kill. _"It only appears that he's becoming a burden to you."

"Well, you're wrong. I know Naruto better than you think."

"…" Suddenly Sasuke knew he was sounding too dramatic, or that he wasn't taking the situation as he'd normally do. But he was _mad. _He would kill just to calm his anger. And this was about Naruto, goddamn them all. He _didn't _think properly when the delicate topic was involved. Anyone could already know that. And they were talking about locking him inside the house? Were they fucking mad?

"Listen to me Sasuke. And listen carefully." Red eyes looked at him. "Don't do that again. Don't let him out. …I won't sermon you because I don't know if I wouldn't do the same thing in your place. But… please, make sure Naruto doesn't get hurt."

"…" Black orbs looked at his overprotected front door, and the ex-sensei –who also knew the Uchiha well- caught a hint of sadness on them.

"…You're the only one who can make Naruto calm down. We both know that."

"…"

"And I'm proud of you, Sasuke."

…

…_Why..?__ ..Sasuke…_

* * *

He had to twirl one key out of plenty, which only belonged to him, at least five times on each lock before the door finally clicked open. Sometimes, when his bad mood was big enough to materialize as a blue aura around his body, he just wanted to gather his thunder-like chakra on his left hand and punch the wood in front of him. But… counting to 20 seemed to work. Itachi had taught him that when they were younger. So he just closed his eyes and counted while trying to find the keys on his pockets.

_Click._

"I'm home…"

He closed the door behind him by kicking it with his heel and turned around to face the wooden board with a glare. His long fingers then chose another key and he started locking everything up again, not so willing. This was so ridiculous.

But then, he noticed that the lights were turned off. All of them. This wasn't usual; at least the white and economic lights coming from the kitchen should be on, as they always were. The Uchiha, telling himself to _not _be frightened, dropped his overcoat on the floor along with his haversack.

"Naruto."

He went to the kitchen, turning the lights on. They flicked before steadying and the only thing he saw was an empty cup of tea beside the teapot on the table. Sasuke then went back to the living room and eyed the darkness.

"Naruto." He said, more firmly this time.

"Mm…" A slow sigh was heard.

His eyes weren't accustomed to the darkness, so he swore under his breath. He really _had _been frightened after all, because only at that moment he realized the sound which had come out from the blonde's mouth somewhere inside the living room.

"…Naruto?" He tried.

Another sigh. "…yes?" Sasuke's tired body relaxed in relief.

"Where are you?"

"Couch." He explained with a bored tone of voice.

"Y—" He almost tch'ed. "…can I switch on the lights?" He murmured.

"Wait…" There was a shifting sound. "Ee."

_-click-_

Ah, there he was. A pillow was covering his eyes –the shifting sound; that was it..- and he was resting all over the furniture, one foot on the armrest and the other tapping the air as it was hanging from the edge of the seat. He had a position which was so carefree that the relief in Sasuke suddenly turned into disturbance.

"What were you doing with the lights off?"

"Resting."

"..Don't do it anymore, at least not in the living r—"

"Why? Have you thought that perhaps I had committed suicide or something like that?" The blond took the cushion off of his face and stared blankly at his boyfriend still standing next to the lights switch.

"Why are you even insinuating the possibility? You never talk about suicide shit." He hissed.

"You didn't answer the question."

"_I did!__" _

…Ah, Sasuke's shouts were always followed by torturing silence.

"…What the fuck, Naruto." The Uchiha balled his hands tightly. "What happened?"

"…Nothing happened."

"You're lying."

"I'm not, damn it!!"

"I told you before _dobe!_ You suck at lying!"

"I screw everything up!! Okay?! I screw every-fucking-thing up!"

Sasuke frowned, confused. "…What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't stand it anymore! I'm so… useless! Fuck…!" He sat down and crossed his legs, resting his elbows on them and covering his eyes with his palms. "Sasuke… I'm a coward. I'm a fucking coward… and a… _burden! _The only thing I always do is stay at home and clean everything up! What the fuck! Th-this is not like me!"

"You're _not--_ …Look at me."

The shorter man did so, but kept talking. "You know… Lee. He doesn't need all that chakra, all those jutsus… And he's just as strong as we are!"

"Don't compare yourself with others Naruto… it's different."

"How so? Because he doesn't suffer from some trauma? Wh—why _me?_ I don't.. understand…" He looked down to his crossed legs. "I.. I want to be _someone_ again…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke again when he approached. He had a singular expression on his face, it was almost… soft. He pulled his legs closer to his body to give more space to his boyfriend to sit, and when he did and placed a cold palm on his cheek, he broke.

"Listen to me, because I'll say it only once. ...You are on of the strongest persons I ever knew."

The blue-eyed boy let out a hard breath and shook his head, placing his hand on his boyfriend's. His face was red and he was frowning. "No… I'm not."

Sasuke thinned his eyes in slight pain, and Naruto suddenly regretted saying that. "You _can't_ use your chakra. Lee doesn't need chakra? You're wrong."

"…" He looked down on the space between their bodies like he always did when he couldn't face those black eyes.

"…You think you're the only one who lives with a trauma. When you're not."

"That's.. that's so..." ... "so true." Because he knew what Sasuke meant.

The Uchiha frowned when Naruto suddenly quieted.

"..I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Why."

Naruto didn't want to answer that, even though he'd known that if he said those words, an explanation would be requested. But his hesitation wasn't bigger than the need he had to transmit his feelings to Sasuke. Not to Sasuke. Nothing could beat that. He gritted his teeth before opening his mouth.

"Because you've suffered things way worse than me… and when they happened, the only thing I did was shout and glare at you…"

"…We were kids and I didn't give a shit about what you thought about me."

"That's right! …We were kids, you were just a kid. And it was harder and lonelier… Sasuke, I'm sorr--"

The heated palm slid from Naruto's cheek and rested on his shoulder. "Stop it." It was an order.

"…" Naruto bit the inside of his cheeks.

"…You know how I feel about you."

"…."

"You'll never be a burden. Look at me." Once again, Naruto looked at him. "Would I be just something bothersome if we switched places?"

"Of course not."

"…It's the same here, dobe." He placed a hand on the spiky head and smiled slightly. "You're not just my responsibility. You're my boyfriend."

"…"

"Don't you always say so?"

"…Yeah."

Sasuke's large hand ruffled the blond locks and he stood up. "I'll make some tea—" He looked down to the hand grabbing his wrist, then to Naruto's eyes.

"…I'll find a job. I'll help too." And he smiled weakly.

Sasuke smirked. "That's perfect."

Naruto's smile widened. He was really the only one who could understand, Sakura-chan and Kakashi certainly wouldn't allow the idea.

--

----

…_What if…__ time had frozen at that moment?_

_..._

_I wish it could._

_Sasuke._

* * *

Yoo, how's the wife? If you're hungry, don't forget I left a great dinner at the kitchen, it's delicious! Sakura-chan said so. So you better eat it! I'll be back later today, around 1 or 2, have some extra work to do… again. D:

_"Isn't he cute, Sasuke? ..So you're the wife."_

He stared at the note on the door for a moment before ripping it off and entering their apartment. Yes, they got rid of the annoying locks.

"…I'm home." He murmured to the emptiness.

"Grrraw!"

The Uchiha looked down to meet big yellow and rounded eyes.

"…Kyuu?

Maybe it was just his imagination, but it looked like the cat was smiling at him, as if he was happy to see someone at home at last. He crouched down and petted the black animal, his mouth curving upwards very slightly. He watched as Kyuu leaned to the touch, its back arching highly as he caressed him and his tail tilted up happily.

"…Did you miss me?"

"Mrrrow…"

"…Or maybe the dobe." He said as he lifted his body again. The raven stopped moving when he looked at the living room, letting the silence come in and take over.

…Another night alone.

It's been three months since the clumsy blond got a job as a waiter. Unfortunately, his turn was during evening and night. Right at the same time as when Sasuke arrived from _his_ job. And it seemed that he worked on a kind of popular bar or some crap like that, so they always needed some extra hours to help attending the clients, and it turned out that Naruto had _charisma._ Huh.

Yeah… sure. And where did Sasuke –aka the wife- fit in that story?

_"..You have me."_

"Shut up."

But it was his fault. Naruto had suggested looking for another job so they could see each other more. Actually, he argued with him because of that. It wasn't hard for him to find a job, he could get any job in Konoha he wanted to, everyone from the friend group was willing to help him and the Hokage also had some suggestions. But Naruto wanted that job. He knew it. He liked all that uniform, tray and multitude stuff. And it was convenient as it was close… from Sasuke's point of view, mainly because of that. He just had to walk two squares and presto. (But really, what was a pub doing here? Shouldn't it be in the city?)

So in the end the situation was... better.

"…"

Yes. Naruto seemed happy and more satisfied with himself, their economic state went up; he looked cute with the uniform on… Yes. Everything just fine.

…

…

It was difficult to admit that when he felt lonely at his own house.

_"You don't even fool youself with this."_

"Damn it…!" He threw his bag on the floor hard. His sick Sharingan looked up, and he decided something.

_Around 1 or 2._

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye bye Naru-chaan! Thanks for the help!" The other waitresses blew kisses at him.

"Naw! It was nothing! But now I need to attend my own client." Naruto smiled mockingly. "He doesn't like it when I have extra hours."

"Oh! Say, how's Sasuke-kun? You're always talking about him but we've never seen him, you need to introduce us!"

"Am… introduce you? Sure. But-uh, well you see. Sasuke's anti-social. I don't know if you'd like to."

"Aw. Well, anyway! Maybe someday." Both his female friends nodded. One of them looked at the blond and grinned.

"Naruto-kun, are you heading home now?"

"Yep."

"…Let me accompany you."

"Oh, don't bother—"

"See you two tomorrow!"

"Byyee!" They both smiled at their friend who was leaving. The young waitress then turned again to Naruto and smiled.

"Come on! It's not so far." She quickly said and started pushing him.

"Ooookay! Don't push!"

After walking one square, Naruto raised an eyebrow discreetly as he noticed how the girl was practically glued to his arm.

"It's a bit cold tonight, isn't it!" She said as she hugged the Uzumaki's arm excitedly and leaned her head against his shoulder. His body suddenly stopped walking and she had to stop too, looking up to his face confused by the sudden halt. "Naruto-kun?" She followed the direction of his eyes' focusing and yelped.

There was a man with red eyes in the middle of the pedestrian glaring at them.

The girl hugged Naruto closer, afraid that the man could possibly be a thief. But it seemed that when she did so, she only got things worse, because his glare hardened.

"…What the fuck are you doing?" Such a deep voice made her body shiver.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Sa..suke? Eh?" She dug her head between her shoulders when the man approached.

"You think it's fair… that I wait for you the whole fucking night and foolishly decide to pick you up… and come here to find _this_?"

"Sasuke, it's not what—"

"_I don't care anymore." _The raven shoved his hands inside his pockets, trying to look cool, but his eyes were red as blood and shinny as the phosphorescent burnt light on the tip of his cigarette. He walked toward the two and stopped in front of the scared girl, looking down to her arms wrapped around Naruto. He blew the smoke on her face. "Let go of that arm."

She immediately did so and he narrowed his eyes at her one last time before walking past them. Naruto kept looking forward, where he had first seen the Uchiha standing, in shock. Then he looked above his shoulder slowly and turned around when he saw his lover's back going away.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?!"

"Somewhere."

"Wait—"

"_Don't._" He halted. "follow me." And continued his walk. "Go home. The cat is waiting for you on the couch."

"…--"

"I'm _not mad_." He said with difficulty. "I know it's not what it fucking looked like."

"But—"

"I just want some time alone."

And he walked away without looking back.

* * *

...

"…Fuck it. I must be masochist."

He went to the park.

The fucking park he knew he had spent the best fucking evening in a long fucking while with no other than his boyfriend.

"_Well, I did know that."_

…

Sasuke _was _indeed in worse condition than the sunshine-headed dobe.

The first time he saw the image of his older brother standing before him with his Akatsuki coat and those impressive marks under his eyes was the first day Naruto stayed at his apartment, which was from that day on theirs. He was curiously brushing his teeth before going out to somewhere.

And Sasuke _almost _swallowed his toothbrush.

"Shut up. I killed you, go away."

"_You should be the one to make me go away. I'm only an illusion created by your own trauma."_

The younger Uchiha frowned. "That still sounds stupid to me."

"_Maybe.__ But you're only criticizing yourself by saying that."_

Sasuke's frown deepened as he watched Itachi heading to a bench and sitting down, wondering how he could manage to imagine such a scene without being able to control it. It was like he was being trapped on his own Sharingan from behind his corneas.

"…_You two had an argument__?"_

"…As if you didn't know." He glared.

"_Well, I don't fit in __your entire twisted mind so yes, I don't."_

"So it's not of your business." Was he actually saying that to no one but himself? Sick.

"_It will always be of my business as long as you keep seeing me, foolish little brother." He smirked. "It looks like you can't really go __anywhere without me on your mind."_

"Fuck you. I'm not a kid anymore."

"_Oh, I can tell that by the nights you spend with your __blond friend."_

Sasuke blushed. That was so fucking awkward. He looked away with a face that told he was embarrassed. "What, are you a perverted now..?" But he closed his eyes and moved his swing one inch with a light impulse of his foot. "and anyways, we are not so active anymore… So I really don't know what you're talking about..." He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"_Hm." The older chuckled. "I've just passed to say hi. Looks like you've calmed down."_

"Go away already."

* * *

"..Ah!"

Naruto quickly unwrapped his arms from his legs and jumped off of the couch while his boyfriend was closing the door.

"…Naruto."

"…" The blue eyed looked down. "I'm really sorry."

The raven haired just closed his eyes and approached, he sighed frustratingly (_could it be.. that I'm indeed the wife..?_) and messed Naruto's hair. "You didn't do anything."

"I've hurt you." Naruto mumbled.

"I am the one who hurt myself."

"…"

They stayed in silence.

"I'll.. find another job."

"…" For some reason, Sasuke didn't want to retort that.

"So I can—"

"Don't."

"…" Naruto frowned very lightly. "No Sasuke. I _will_—"

"Don't… look for another job. Just quit."

Their hearts started beating faster.

"If you want to help me.."

Naruto didn't know why, but he took a deep breath.

"..stay here. Wait for me to arrive home."

He could feel his heart pounding on his throat.

"Like you used to."

Both realized that _used to _already meant the minimum feel of loneliness. It wasn't enough. It wasn't comforting. But it was better. _Used to _didn't mean pure happiness, union or sweetness anymore.

But they've learned to accept it together.

"…Okay."

* * *

_...That morning, I saw your back leaving the bed._

_It moved away, away..._

_And for some reason,_

_I desperately wanted you to stay._

_..._

One night, Sasuke was late.

He had left their apartment early in that morning and said that he needed to go to a more difficult mission. But something was strange.

…Maybe he wasn't really coming back that night. It had happened before. Naruto shrugged off his shoulders. Ah, time to feed Kyuu.

-

Another night, Naruto also stayed on the couch waiting for his lover to arrive –with the cat sleeping above his lap. Sasuke was being late again…

He pouted.

The third night, the blond huffed and took his pale-yellow pillow and white sheets to their couch on the living room. He threw everything carelessly in place and launched his body on the furniture, quickly lying on his side with an angry pout.

"That bastard… he's making me wait too much! I miss him dammit!"

The cat soon after was curled up beside him.

"…He better give me a good explanation when he arrives. I mean! He didn't say anything to me about a week-long mission!"

"_Mmmrrow."_

"I must be reaaally good for not thinking that he's cheating on me."

"…_meow."_

"..He's not cheating on me. --! Don't look at me like that! I know he's not! He's crazy for me!"

"…"

"…"

-

The fifth night, there were some tears rolling down the Uzumaki's whiskered cheeks while he was sleeping –the couch was his new bed, apparently.

He started having nightmares.

Sakura had offered him to stay with him that night, but Naruto turned it down. If in any case Sasuke arrived, he wouldn't think twice about making love with Naruto all night long. Yeah, they needed their time alone.

…If Sasuke arrived.

Strangely, that morning he had had the feeling that… that was it. That was the day in which Sasuke would be at home again. Kami, he was almost one hundred per cent sure of that. His intuition was screaming so. …But it seemed that he'd have to wait more.

He was dreaming that the door was opened, without being unlocked first as the locks had disappeared. It was Sasuke. Actually, he only knew the person was the Uchiha, but he could only see a blur as it was a dream. But as the blur approached, the lines became more definite and he could see his beloved face.

"_Naruto."_

"_Sasuke! Y-" _

…_He had no arms. And he was grinning._

"_See? I can't use my arms anymore too." His sick grin widened. "Now we can be together again like the old times."_

"Hngh… mmh." He frowned and sweated in his sleep.

But… something suddenly changed everything. He was seeing the ceiling, but he didn't know if that was dream or reality, if his eyes were opened or closed. And there was Sasuke. He was standing in front of him and looking down right on his eyes. …But he was white.

"…Sasuke." Was he.. dreaming?

Why was he smiling so sadly? _"It's.. me." _He leaned down.

They kissed slowly. Lovely. Sweetly. And Naruto didn't understand, but he had wanted so much to kiss those lips again…and—

He was crying.

"_Forgive me, Naruto."_ Was the only thing he said.

_Forgive m—_

_Forgiv-_

_For.._

_--riiiinng!_

_-_

His eyes snapped open.

He could hear the clock ticking above the coffee table now, and the droplets of water pounding on the sink. The weight of Kyuu between his tights was also perceptible now. He could feel the heat emanating from his body, the dried tears on each side of his face, and how he was sweating. There was a high sound on the background, but due to the lack of habituation, his brain didn't register it so yet.

Everything felt so much real. ..But there was no sign of Sasuke.

_Tttrrriiiiing! --Ttttrriiiing!_

He sat down slowly and spread his legs so the cat slid from between his tights and slept against the couch instead. He looked to the side, where the phone next to the ticking clock was almost jumping from the base as the constant and annoying ring carried on.

_--riiii—__Clack._

"..'ello..?" He answered while rubbing an eye.

"_Uzumaki Naruto?"_

"…who's this?"

"_..F..orgive me to call this late."_

"…what is i..t?"

"…_U-Uchiha Sasuke? You are.. his acquaintance.. right?"_

"…"

—

The phone fell from his hand. Kyuu perked his ears up.

…So, his intuition really never failed, huh.

He was really back…

* * *

Life shits on you.

That was official. It simply sits on your face and shit while laughing.

Was that it?

A mission.

One fucking mission that ruins everything. _Everything._

Beside him, Sakura buried her face on her palms and cried without stopping. He couldn't react. He felt like a shell.

"..He wasn't the only one." Tsunade was frowning and covering half of her face with her intertwined hands. "Neji was…"

Naruto looked to his side from the corner of his eyes and saw Hinata. She was standing still, very rigid, her shoulders were lifted up and her hands were balled tightly against her tights. She was looking down and biting hard on her bottom lip. …Unlike Sakura, she was crying silently.

"…"

He couldn't react.

He couldn't speak. He felt that.. if he did so, his soul, body, heart would shatter into pieces and he wouldn't be the same again. He would cry, and cry.. and cry. And he knew Sasuke wouldn't like that. So he stayed in silence, long, agonizing silence. But he was screaming and wringing inside.

Tsunade had asked him if he wanted to see the report of the mission, written by the own Uchiha, but Naruto barely stretched out a weak opened hand for her to hand it in instead. She did.

…He also denied going to see Sasuke's body.

…Maybe later.

Maybe… when he had the sanity to do so.

Cowardly enough, he would pretend. Pretend that all that day was just one of those too realistic dreams he always had. Pretend to continue to wait for Sasuke's arrival.

The sun was coming out by the time he and Sakura arrived to his apartment, the sky was neither too dark nor light blue. They didn't say anything, Sakura was the only one making noises with her sniffing. She looked at the blond and decided to break the silence.

"…I-..I'm going to m-make som..e tea—" Naruto gripped her wrist. She looked up at him.

"…"

"…" She sniffed silently and held back tears on her throat, making it throb. "Do.. d-do you want me to leave..?"

He nodded.

"…yes…" She whispered while the tears slid inside her mouth between her lips.

They stayed in silence, neither of them moving.

_Knock, knock._

In less than a _second, _the door was opened. Two pair of widened eyes stared into each other. One a little surprised, the other rather hopeful –which lasted short as the blond was soon totally disappointed again.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

It's been one week. Naruto hadn't spoken a word since then.

He just looked at the man with no interest.

"…Lady Hokage wishes to see you." He moved aside, silently indicating the doorway to the corridor. "I'll accompany you."

"…" He wanted to shout. He wanted to scream to that man, and to _everyone_, that he was Uzumaki Naruto, that he didn't need someone to accompany him to the Hokage's Tower because he was_ not _paraplegic. Shout like _Sasuke_ did –although not in the same quiet way as him-, and keep shouting without caring to be ignored, as _Sasuke_ did.

But he just nodded.

"…Naruto."

His hopeless face poisoned the ambient.

"I need you to pay attention to me. This is very important." He nodded very shortly. "…It _is _about Sasuke." She didn't know if the mention of his name made Naruto feel happier or more miserable, she only knew it made the boy's face change completely. "Listen, he.. he had had a request. He came to speak to me personally that day."

"…" The Kyuubi vessel narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion.

"…We're going to make a transfusion on you, Naruto."

…_If, in the worst case, I get killed…_

_I wish… to donate my chakra to Naruto._

_Just once.. __I ask you a favor, Hokage._

The funeral in memory of Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu's strongest elite captain in many years, was finally held. Crimson flowers covered the entire ground, bragging their color –just like the leaves on that chilly evening in the park together- and making the black on each person's clothing stand out. It was finally held because then, everyone knew that a certain blond would finally be able to gain his strength –open his eyes from his long dream- and go.

And he did.

* * *

"I'm home!" The door was noisily opened. "Oh! Where's Kyuu? _Where's Kyuu? _Oh there you aare! What's that tilted tail? Huh? You want food? Aww.."

"Mrrow!"

"I'm home, love!" He smiled to a picture standing on the shelf next to the front door.

"You guess what… I was promoted to vice-captain today, Sasuke." He grinned to the same picture. "Maybe someday I'll get to your knees and even be beeetter than you!"

"Mmrrrowow!!"

"Okay okay, I'll feed you! Jeez, are you even a cat.. what sound was that?" He headed to the kitchen, trying not to step on Kyuu, who was circling his feet.

Last year, Naruto did the transfusion. It was hard; people always seemed to feel sorry about him when Sakura told them the fact. Since then, his arm finally recovered from the permanent damage and he was able to perform jutsus once again.

The doctor and Tsunade had been unsure to make the surgery, as Naruto was already dealing with two chakra heirs, himself and the Kyuubi. Adding another type of chakra would perhaps damage his body. But With Sakura and Kakashi's support, Naruto was determinate to do that.

Because… that night..

_He sat down on the messy couch__, thinking about what Tsunade had told him earlier… about the transfusion.. and looked at the papers above the coffee table. _

…_Sasuke's report._

"…"

_He was always so neat. His handwriting was perfectly understandable and every paragraph was short but direct. He could feel his heart tighten as he read his words… it talked about cold and hunger… injured men… their advance. It was hard to read. His last paragraph was half written… and from the last letter the pen was roughly dragged downwards__ and droplets of ink stained the paper, as if he was attacked while writing._

…_He liked to write very much… had he gotten distracted by it? Had the enemy taken advantage because he was writing the report? …Was that.. the moment where he was killed..? Naruto stroked his fingertips through the scroll softly and bit his lip._

_He flipped over the page, where it ended, and blinked. There was an envelope there._

"…_?" He took it and opened it slowly; Kyuu jumped on the couch and sat down next to his owner at the same time._

Naruto.

…This is hard to write, I'm writing it in case I die.

There's not enough ink or time to tell you the things I'd like to say to you now. The only thing I really want to write is that I wished you were here, and that I was actually talking to you instead of writing on some sheet of paper I found by chance.

…If you are really reading this… Forgive me. Forgive me Naruto.

Ask me any times you want. I'll tell you,

I love you.

Your wife.

…

_.._

…_The paper was trembling._

_There was one stain beside the last "you". A rounded, transparent one. But it wasn't from Naruto._

_His.. were falling massively from his face._

_He wasn't made of iron. He couldn't hold back this time. His words broke him. And he cried, cried and cried._

_And finally, one of his tears fell beside Sasuke's._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" _

_He__ opened his mouth finally, and screamed on the top of his lungs._

…Yes, that night.

What he had never understood was the brief P.S. he wrote in the end: _Naruto... I finally got rid of his image._

Naruto had some extra classes with Iruka, actually just to tease him as both knew the Uzumaki was stronger now, and had some heavy training with Kakashi to regain his ability. He started to frequent the psychologist, but it wasn't as bad as he thought (still, bad)… maybe it was because it was way too expensive, che.

And in the end, he was somebody again.

Just.. as... he wanted?

"Aahr~." He sat down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

He then quickly sat up and looked down to his own hands.

"…"

He glanced to the little table on the other side of the bed where Sasuke's book was; the one he was reading on that night, months ago. He took it and opened it, finding a photograph of both of them on a festival. He smiled weakly and placed it down again.

"…Sasuke." The blond hugged his arms and closed his eyes.

Slowly… caringly… a wave of heat came from the core of his stomach and spread through his body. It moved on its own, tracing his body with such kindness.. such warmness… that it felt like hot breath and hands.

Sasuke's… chakra.

"I can feel you…"

And he fell back on the mattress.

_What if… time had frozen? _

…

_And gone back?_

…

**To the old moments.**

"_We'll live together."_

_-_

"_S-Sasuke? You bought me something?! You bought me a pillow?!"_

"…_They didn't have an orange one so I bought the yellow."_

"_Don't worry.. It's like the same color!"_

"…"

_-_

"_We shouldn't do this.. during a mission…Ah-"_

"_Want to stop? I'm not ashamed to end up under the blanket."_

"…_Shut up."_

_-_

"_Tch, are you dumb? We are already "dating" or whatever it is called."_

"_So are we married?!"_

_He didn't understand why Sasuke laughed after that._

_-_

"_D-damn it. Why is that?! Why is that it looks like we love each other that much?!"_

"…_Have you just realized it right now?"_

"…_H-huh?"_

…

**To the good moments.**

_-_

"_Tonight, I'm giving you the best sex ever!"_

"…_What the hell are you wearing?"_

"…_Damn it, I should have dressed like a tomato."_

_-_

"_Happy birthdaaay to yooouu! You old man!"_

"_Naruto for the last time, take that camera off my face."_

_-_

"_Huff.. huff… wh-why did you ran like that so suddenly? Are you crazy?"_

"_Huff… Dunno… the sun gravity suddenly pulled me… __Hah..hahaha!"_

"…_D-dobe." __Damn it, his laugh was contagious._

_-_

"_I love you."_

…

**To the bad moments.**

"_You're stronger than that, dobe."_

"_Leave me alone!! I've suffered enough; I don't need you to sermon me!!"_

_-_

"_I-I.. I can't… it's… this is ridiculous!!"_

"…_The results said so."_

_-_

"_Naruto…"_

"_Wait, wait, I'm—"_

"_Kyuu was knocked down by a car."_

_-_

_He punched him. "Open your eyes, Sasuke."_

_-_

"_Get out of my house."_

_-_

"_I hate you!"_

_..._

**To…**

"_Teme."_

"_Dobe."_

_-_

"_Heeyy, guess who just learned a new jutsu?"_

"…" _Sasuke looked at him as if he was the Hunchback of Notre Dam. "I'll kick your ass."_

_-_

"_Why the hell don't ever tell me that you love me?"_

_Sasuke blinked. "I love you."_

"…"

"…_You've never asked."_

…**just the moments.**

**-**

Naruto smiled, still with eyes closed. "…You're happy for me, ne?"

…

"So I'll be, too." His lip trembled as he continued to feel the fire burn his insides so delightfully. Soon, he could feel the sparks of electricity inject on his chakra system and tears came out of his eyes. His chakra.. his chakra was..

_S-Sasuke... was it all so important? _

_Do I really need chakra so much to finally be happy? ... _"..How can I ever be if you're not here...?"

_I-if I reach what I wish, in exchange I lose something more important. It has always worked like that with me._

The tears fell, and fell. And Naruto stayed alone inside the room. He moved his head from side to side. "..I want to be too, I want… I'm—"

_I do realize now... Sasuke. _

_I've been happy the entire time because of you._

...

..

.

**Chakura.**

**End.**

…

* * *

_Well, I only want to say that I'm just a fan who wanted to write about her favorite couple. If there are imperfections or displeased opinions… you can tell me if you wish, but the fanfic will still be here.__ And well yes, in fact, there are imperfections. In my opinion, Naru-chan is so OOC xD Would he really cross his arms after the incident? Hell no._

_Once again ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it—omg, now I'm nervous about the spelling and grammar mistakes… Ugh. E-english is not my first language! (Yes yes, it always works. Am I a genius or what?)_

_Review if you wish, please_

_._


End file.
